


The Ring

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [48]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee looks for a present…<br/>prompt: diamond</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Lee looked at the ring again. He'd been in and out of the store over the last couple of months trying to decide whether or not he was going to buy the ring for Harry or not. They were coming up on a first anniversary, which is why he'd been looking at the ring. 

It wasn't as if it was something that would be gaudy on Harry's hand. It was a simple square-cut diamond set in a gold band. Simple. Tasteful. It said a lot to his commitment to the Admiral. 

"I'll take it," he said finally making a decision.


End file.
